Surprises
by nonametothinkof
Summary: Kurt comes home to Lima for a tiny visit, but some surprises come with it. What are those surprises? Enjoy!


**A/N** : Yipee! Thanks for the reviews everyone! So, here I am again, posting another oneshot (don't worry, a chapter fic is coming! I'm just doing some editing). This is the fifth (and I think I remade and remade a lot of oneshots just to make this one). So, I hope you'll all enjoy it! _I would love reviews!_

PS, this oneshot contains multiple POVs. I hope you won't get confused! There are separators (I think that's what they're called) so that you all won't get confused. :D

* * *

Oneshot , _Surprises_

* * *

"Yes! I told you, I'm coming back there for a vi -" oh hello there! I see you've gotten to get me! I'm the forever diva Kurt Hummel. "Yes Carole, I will get the strawberries on my way ba- Yes, also the chocolate and cream- AND BUTTER. Okay Carole, bye." Sorry, that was Carole, my dad's new wife. Okay, where was I? Oh yes, my status. I'm single at the moment, but I'm dying for a dapper boy from my school called Blaine Anderson! He's such a darling... Okay, so I see you've got Tina and Mercedes beside you. Hmph, you really had to bring them along...

"Kurt, sweetie! You're back from Dalton! We've missed you! I've been dying to ask you, what are the requirements to be your fabulous boyfriend?" Tina blurted out with a giggle. Great, oh, now YOUR trying not to laugh? Too late, I caught you. Well, I have to wait for Diva Jones to say her opinion on the statemen- "Tell us Kurtie! We'll help you get that perfect bird boy!" Mercedes said in an interested manner. Ahh, what a way to start my home visit day.

"Mercedes, are you su-" "Yes! I am completely sure!" my fellow diva said. At least Berry isn't with you, or I would have killed you. That blabber mouth. Oh well. "My requirements for a boyfriend- wait! Not here! In the McKinley hallways! The jocks are gonna kill me, no, they're gonna kill US! C'mon! To my house!"

"Kurt! Wait!" "Oww! Don't hurt the shining star!" Oh great, vain Berry's gonna come. We should've left earlier.

* * *

"Kurt! Stop worrying too much! We're out of McKinley boundaries! Your red truck won't be noticeable!". "As much as I'd love to believe you, Berry, I can't!". "Oh Kurt, please stop worrying." Oh yes! This is Rachel Barbra Berry! I am so ecstatic to see you reading MY point of view! It will be wonderful sooner or later. So let me update you, we're in Kurt's truck, thing, yeah. And we're off to his room! I honestly don't know how we brought you along, but who cares! Kurt Hummel is a great story teller- "KURT! Stop shaking your hands off!" Sorry, Kurt is getting really jittery there.

Oh, oops, my phone is ringing. Gotta take this, I am deeply sorry. "MERCEDES! Take care of the new kid!" Okay, goodbye, uh, whatever your name is! "Yes dads?"

* * *

Hello there, new kid! Y'see, my boy over there was first spying for us, and now he sadly transferred there at a school in Westerville, and the peeps say their very good. So now he's got a new friend at that bird school of his. The name is Paul Anderwei- "BLAINE. BLAINE ANDERSON." "Yes Mr. Hopeless Romantic! _Buh-lainne An-durr-SONN_!" Sorry 'bout that new kid. Kurt's gotten too head over heels for the kid. Haven't seen, and don't forget, heard him in a while. But Kurt said that I should say he's handsome, no, wrong adjective, TO DIE FOR, and his voice, again, TO DIE F- "Okay! I think we've had enough of that!". Kurt oh Kurt, trying to shush out every single detail of his life nowadays!

McKinley has actually been lifeless without my boy! It's just been full of love triangles between Hudson, Fabray, and Ber- "I HEARD THAT!". "Rachel, you're on the phone with your dads! Tell 'em I said hi!" Okay, I've shushed her once and for all!

Oh! It seems that my friend Tina wants to spice you up! Please don't freak out with her looks. She is actually very kind and talented under her, uhh, yeah! Thank you new kid, the name is Mercedes Jones!

And one last thing before you go to her, if you DARE take away my tater tots, I will certainly kill you! Okay! Buhbye now!

* * *

I-is it m-my turn- "Yes it is, Tina!"." Mercedes, stop interrupting me!" Sorry, I'm still s-stuttering a bit. I'm T-Tina C-Cohen Chang. Please don't freak out at my outfit. I love my oufit, so kindly d-don't judge me.

This is K-Kurt's room. Kurt Hummel is the fire that lights up all the juicy s-stories in M-McKinley. Its great t-to be with him. H-he's the best mocha smelling f-fashion adviser one c-can get. He couldn't tell you his story in the corridors of McKinely because he'll be beaten up b-by the jocks. They are r-really bad. Well, thats why he brought us here. Wait, h-how did you exactly come al- "I was supposed to give that person a nice little tour of the campus, since the kid asked me, and because that person's new, until you three came along!" "Ohh, THANKS KURT!" I'll introduce you to the p-people here. Everyone must've introduced themselves a while ago, but I'll reintroduce them anyway. That guy is Kurt Hummel, the brunnete is Rachel Berry, and uh, she's Mercedes Jones. I'll also reintroduce myself, I am Tina Cohen-Chang. "GIRLS, and new kid, TIME FOR THE STORY!" Yay! Kurt's gonna spill some beans! Come with us!

* * *

Carole was washing a bunch of grapes for Burt's salad when she heard the Hummel-Hudson doorbell ring. She closed her faucet, put the bowl with grapes on the island, dried her hands, and acknowledged the person who rang in a span of one minute. "Carr, don't stress yourself too much..." Burt said with a lot of concern. "Burt, I'm totally fine!" Carole said, and pecked Burt on his cheek.

"Oh hello! Yes, uh, who are you exactly?" She asked the person who was infront of her. He seemed to come right after his school bell rung. He was in a navy blue blazer, with bright red edges, and a very detailed embroided crest on his chest pocket, which was a letter 'D'. His hair was heavily gelled, and he smelled lightly of spice. He was very dapper indeed, and had alluring hazel eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I am Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt Hummel, from Dalton Academy. He said he's living here-" "Oh! Hello Blaine! Kurt has told me so much about you! Please, come in! Sit down! I'll call Kurt..." Carole said.

Blaine smiled back, and sat on the sofa near Burt. Blaine felt Mr. Hummel's eyes pry him, but he managed to stay conscious.

* * *

Two knocks were heard on Kurt's door. "Kurt! One of your friends have come!" Carole said. "Tell the friend to come in! Thanks Carole!" Kurt said in a rush. Carole then tried figuring out what he just said.

* * *

I think this is Mr. Hummel. His eyes were, **gazing** at me! I wasn't going to do Kurt any harm! I remained looking confident, and myself.

"So, uhh, y'like football?" he asked me. "Yes sir." I said to him in the most pleasing manner I could have said it. "Y'like what team?" he asked. "Oh, team? Buckeyes. Been a fan of them ever since, sir." I said.

A few moments of silence.

"Don't worry, uh, yeah. I'm Burt Hummel, father of your friend." he said, sticking out a hand. I shook it and I introduced myself formally "I am Blaine Anderson, sir.". I think he thought I was too much of a gentleman, because he was starting to write something in a notebook. He takes down notes of every single friend Kurt has? Whoa...

"Blaine! Yes, uh, you see, I have to make a meal for Burt, there. Uh, can you go to Kurt's by yourself?" Carole asked. "Yes, ma'am." I picked up my bag, but then paused, and slowly turned around. "Oh, down the stairs, last door to the right." she said with a bright smile on her face. I gave a thankful smile, and left.

* * *

"So, rule number one, he has to be handsome, and a gentleman, like Blaine!" this Kurt guy, gay, whatever said. The girls with him seemed pretty interested, but I wasn't. So I gave them their space. I pulled out my phone and just texted my friends.

"Hey! New kid!" one of the girls called. She was, Barbara, Raquel- I didn't know her name.

"Yes?"

"Come on! Join us! Kurt is a talented speaker!" the Asian goth said. Her name was, Tricia, Trina, Tina?

"Oh no, no, I'm fine here. Please, carry on without me... "

They seemed okay with my answer. Until they pulled me into their circle.

"Okay! Rule number two, he must have a 'to-die-for' voice!" the guy said. The girls around me flailed. "Oh, my Kurtie boy, y'gotta be kiddin' me!" the African-American girl said. Oh well.

* * *

"Last door to the, right!" Blaine said when landed on the last step. There were three doors. The hallway smelled lightly of car oil and gas. Two doors on the right, one door on the left. The door on the left had a car sign, so that meant the garage was there. The first door on the right had a hamper beside it, so it was probably the laundry room. Then the last door to the right. No identifying marker. He heard squealing or flailing girls, he couldn't decide.

* * *

_When I get you alone!_

"Ayeeee!" Tina and Mercedes said in sync, laughing. I belted out the last line of Robin Thicke's 'When I Get You Alone'. The new kid smiled. Kurt seemed happily irritated. "Girls; not too loud, or my dad will say you're out of the house." he said. Tina, Mercedes, and I said 'Aww...' in sync. "You should follow the new kid! Silent, yet approachable and sensible!".

* * *

I gussied up my tie, my blazer and all. Gee, I think Rachel just belted put the last line of When I Get You Alone. Ha ha ha, good times. Jeremiah got fired though, that was sad. Okay, I don't think I look proper. I'm just gonna pull out my mirror.

* * *

"He must be very honest, and brave." Kurt said. "Ooooh!" We said in sync.

"Kurt, it's been so long since we've had spice in McKinley, please come back!"

"Tina's right, my boy! WMHS has been pretty borin' without you. Aside from rumors that Karofsky's gay, nope, nothin'." Mercedes added. "And plus! We'll give you a big, big, BIG welcome. We promise." Rachel said. I, Mercedes, and Rachel raised our hands. Kurt seemed flattered.

* * *

I seem to look okay. No! Pavarotti is wrongly placed! There, just turn it a bit to the, THERE! Okay.

I knocked on the door thrice,

* * *

"And he's really **ho**-"

"Hello Kurt and, friends."

Kurt seemed a bit embarassed, because he was staring at me with his [somewhat big and adorable] eyes, and he was starting to gussy himself up. Same with the girls. Another person was there, fiddling with a phone.

"Hi Blaine..." Kurt said with a bashful smile.

"Hello, hey, why are you so shy?"

"Oh, its nothing. I'm just pretty upset on, uh, uh..." Kurt had paused. "Calculus." Rachel had said. Tina and Mercedes shushed her. "Yes, Calculus. It's been giving me a pain in the neck." Kurt said, with a neck rubbing motion.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at Calculus."

Kurt blushed a deep scarlet. It was kind of cute, actually. "Oh, no need, no need. Dustin has been helping me." Kurt said.

"Dustin? Dustin Pearce? Kurt, I've never seen you with Dustin, and if you're with him, he's always gonna tell me. And you're not allowed to go to different houses! And you told me that the library makes you sleepy." I said. The girls started giggling to themselves, what was funny?

"Oh, no, no. I've been cured of that! The library is a great place to focus," Kurt said "**On sleeping.**" I continued. The girls giggled even more Kurt gave me a playful push. "Stop it, Blaine." he said with a smile.

"Girls, and you, sorry. I don't know you're name." I said, "It's actually been dark. You all need to go home, before the hurricane comes." I hope it sounded convincing. "Oh yes! The hurricane! I completely forgot! Good bye Kurt!" Rachel said, and hugged Kurt. Mercedes and Tina bid their farewells, and hugs. The other person just said a quick "Goodbye." to us, and left.

* * *

"Blaine, I did not hear of any hurri-"

I leaned towards him.

This was wonderful. We fitted for each other. Kurt looped his hands on my shoulders, as I lightly pushed his head to be closer to mine, and we went deeper. He was so soft. As we pulled ourselves apart, Kurt blushed a lot deeper.

"That was, interesting..." Kurt said.

"Hmm, mocha-ish, chocolatey-ish. Interesting flavors you've got there, Kurt." I said with a jokeful smile. "I've waited for you, for forever..." he said, and he had connected with my lips again.


End file.
